


Let me be here for you

by captkirk



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, kinda slice of life but shippy to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkirk/pseuds/captkirk
Summary: Starlight Glimmer has a lot of healing to and Trixie is gonna be here to help her forgive herself.





	Let me be here for you

Trixie had been woken up by the sunlight coming through the window. 

'Celestia must have just brought the sun up.' She thought, Trixie was normally a very heavy sleeper, which might not have been the best thing considering she was normally was the road alone, but she never quite worried about that. 

She turned over to see Starlight Glimmer was still sleeping away, she looked so peaceful for once. Starlight was always stressed about something but was normally in a good mood, last night was different. Trixie had seen her have angry breakdowns but never anything like this. 

Trixie had come over to see her friend by surprise since they hadn’t seen each other very much during that week. She knocked on her door, noticed it was open.  
"Starlight! It's me, Trrixie!" She didn’t see her at her desk or lying in bed reading like she normally was. "Starlight, where are you? Are you okay?" She asked again in a softer voice. Then she heard light crying from the side of the bed closest to the wall. 

"Oh, um I'm fine Trixie, could you come back later?" She was crying, all balled up in a pink fuzzy blanket. Trixie was taken back by this, she wasn't sure, what to do. She wasn't good with other ponies when they weren't doing their best. Should she just leave and alone her best friend to cry alone, in the dark? No, after all these friendship lessons she knew better, Starlight would stay if she crying. 

Trixie shook her head and went to sit down next to her. "Starlight, I'm not leaving you, what happened?" She wiped her nose with her arm and didn't reply for a moment. Starlight felt terrible for even considering venting to her. 

"I hurt those ponies so badly! I ruined their lives just because I was stupid with my own petty pride!" 

Trixie wrapped an arm around her. "Starlight, they've forgiven you, you've made up for your mistakes so much. Nobody knows more about that than you." 

Starlight jumped up, the blanket still on her back. "No! It might be in the past but that doesn't change their trauma! I still have flashbacks of the things I did to those poor ponies, I can't imagine their suffering." She was shaking with her own fear, anger, and sadness at this point. 

Trixie sat on the floor watching her pace around her room, as she fought back tears. Did this happen often? There was such a high chance of that. Starlight was still very prideful when it came to things, even showing others her emotions, she didn't like feeling nor looking weak. Even if everybody did sometimes, even her she wasn't going to show it if she had a choice. 

"Starlight, I'm sorry but I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything, you shouldn't even be here. I should've locked the door or just botted it up." 

"Honey, we both know bottling things up doesn't help anything." She remembered a couple weeks back where Starlight had gotten angry with her and thought it would be a good idea to just bottom everything up. They both learned a valuable lesson that day. 

Starlight sighed, and stop at her mirror. Seeing how drained she was, how messy her mane was and just how terrible she looked at this moment. 

"You know, sometimes I can't even stand looking in the mirror. I still see that evil mare I used to be, or just see me now, I think I don't deserve this happiness. Some nights very late, I still see that bad pony smiling and laughing back at me, or even when I turn my head super-fast or if the sun's a little too bright." Her voice was shaking as she let out a small laugh, trying to smile back at Trixie "And it just scares me to death." 

Trixie sat there still looking at her friend, her best friend in the world. The one person who showed her so much kindness and forgiveness about so much, couldn't even forgive herself and oh Celestia, that hurt her more than anything. She walked over to her, made her look at herself in the mirror again. They both stood next together. 

'Starlight Glimmer, do you know what I see in this mirror?" 

"Two messes who need help?" Okay good, Starlight was making jokes again this was moving in the right direction. 

"Maybe, you silly filly, but no. I see you, Starlight. I see a smart, stunning, Beautiful mare who has made so many mistakes but is still full of so much love and forgiveness." Starlight smiled at Trixie, who still had her arm around her. Starlight was pushed close against her in an almost side hug. "People make mistakes, Starlight. You didn't run from it, you healed those you hurt but you need to heal for yourself." She looked down and didn't reply. She knew Trixie was right, it was so hard, she still felt so guilty. Maybe it was time to visit those ponies she hurt again, try to make things better. Or would that hurt them more? She would ask Twilight's opinion in the morning. 

"Okay Trixie, you're right. I won't be saying that many times, you know." 

"Ha! The Great and Powerful Trrixie is always right!" She yelled, throwing one hoof in the air. Starlight laughed, she could see her light purple friend was no longer shaking. 

"Trixie, I have one more question. I really don't wanna be alone tonight and I hate to wake up Twilight, could you maybe sleepover?" They were both blushing. Trixie had a small crush on Starlight that was growing into something more serious, but she wasn't sure if she felt the way. Trixie only liked mares while Starlight was more open to more things, almost anything she could fall in love with. 

"O-oh of course, Star! Do you want to sleep now?" Starlight nodded. 

"Breakdowns like that really drain me." She took a drink of water, knowing she was most likely dehydrated from so many tears. 

They had slept better than ever before that night, feeling truthfully safe for one in their lives. Maybe Trixie would end up telling her about her feelings soon, but now it was the morning after a big step in their friendship so for now, she was going to let her rest till duck if she wanted to.


End file.
